


Vow

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds himself most reluctant to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

Blackwood is in Coward's office, giving him his final instructions before the grand reveal. Coward knows he should be paying better attention, but his eyes are caught on Blackwood's hands as he toys with the gun. He finds his own hands moving over each other, echoing his own longing, and is caught off guard when Blackwood speaks, setting the Howdah down. "Come here," low, quiet, without looking up, and Coward feels a shiver down his spine as he glances sidelong at his lord. Blackwood says nothing else, but Coward is already stepping forward, unprepared but never unwilling.

Blackwood catches his hand, and with fingers that are surprisingly gentle, he traces the narrow mark of spilled blood. His hands are cool, a soothing touch against the reddened slice. His thumb drifts downward, becomes a caress, brushing aside the cuff of his shirt to rest against the beating pulse of his wrist. There it remains for a moment, tracing small circles, before his fingers twist and twine with Coward's, whose breath husks as Blackwood brings the wrist to his mouth, bestowing a chaste press of lips on the fluttering of his pulse. Coward's fingers tighten on his lord's, and Blackwood's mouth traces up the base of his thumb, trailing heated breath, to linger on each knuckle, another kiss covering the mark of vowing. They touch nowhere else, but Coward has learned to read him so well, and the promise of a lingering later, after this announcement, after the success, hangs in the air between them. He finds himself most reluctant to let go, even knowing how this promise will be kept.

He thinks later, when he is surrounded by bars and memories, that he should never have let go.


End file.
